themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mokou Fujiwara
“My god, jelly donuts are so scary.” General Information Formerly an ordinary human, Mokou Fujiwara became an immortal being after drinking the Hourai Elixir roughly 1300 years ago. Now she is unable to die, though she can still feel the pain of injuries as a normal human does. She does not age, she'll never become ill, she is entirely self-sustained (nourishment such as food, water, or sleep does not impact her body at all), every injury she sustains shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in an immediate and complete restoration. This makes her completely indestructible, and it extends to her mental and spiritual states just as much as her physical state, as she is shown living a carefree life free of mental exhaustion even after 1300 years. She will never be able to die. Due to her longevity, Mokou has garnered much experience and is able to endure a high threshold of pain. She is arguably the strongest human in Gensokyo, and her abilities are said to be on par with some of Gensokyo's most elite youkai. Mokou has a long running history of hatred for Kaguya, sparked by her father's failure (assumed to be Fujiwara no Fuhito) to fulfill an impossible request at the time of his proposal to Kaguya. She also seems annoyed at Kaguya's persistent attempts to kill her, even through non-direct ways (as was the case when the human-youkai team was manipulated by Kaguya to assassinate Mokou after the events of Imperishable Night). Even though it has been over a thousand years since the initial ordeal, she continues to detest Kaguya, knowing full well that she can never get her revenge--nor can Kaguya ever put a permanent end to her. When not fighting with Kaguya though, she aids the nearby villagers by exterminating youkai and will even guide them safely to Eientei for medical treatment. She is a loner by nature and chooses not to socialize with humans or youkai and has a dubious personality that can easily switch from friendly to threatening and back again, but her actions seem to indicate she may be a good person. Personality Perhaps due to being ostracized for so long, Mokou is a loner by nature and chooses not to socialize with humans or youkai. She escorts lost humans she finds within the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, giving herself a job similar to that of a bamboo forest guide, and even then after escorting between Human Village and Eientei, she departs without saying a word. Nevertheless, to those whom she's acquainted with, she speaks bluntly and with lively personality. In Imperishable Night's extra stage, for example, she was easily roused and goes on a rant about how annoying Kaguya is. Not much else is known about her as she doesn't really talk much to anyone. She undertakes the duty of escorting people in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Although this may allow her a wider opportunity to socialize with other people, she still remains very reticent about herself. For example, when asked about her past, she doesn't answer with anything other than "I'm an ordinary health maniac who runs a yakitori stand" (it is unclear whether she truly does run a yakitori stand). However, she seems to happily listen to others' talking. Thus, even if someone doesn't lose one's way, it would be possible for her to be enlivened by a conversation. She presently seems to be very content with her life contrary to being commonly thought of having a pessimistic lifestyle. With an unaging, undying body, she and Kaguya Houraisan kill each other every day, and the text of Imperishable Night even emphasizes this with the line "and she is alive to enjoy it, how magnificent!" In Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth, she is shown to be really good at house chores like cooking, although she gets embarrassed when this is noticed. Abilities Mokou's inability to die allows her body to receive an indefinite amount of punishment. No matter whether she's beheaded, incinerated or has taken any other form of strike, she'll always revive without exception. Mokou will recover within a few day's time if she takes a non-fatal blow. Due to the nature of the Hourai Elixir she drank over 1300 years ago, she's also incapable of contracting any form of disease or illness. This includes the natural process of aging. It is said she can completely recover even if a single hair remained, although it seems redundant because those who taste the elixir will recover regardless. Mokou's immortality, however, doesn't prevent her from being susceptible to fatigue. Even though she is incapable of dying, she still feels pain when injured just as a normal humandoes. It's said that since she doesn't die, feeling the sting of death when she reaches the brink of oblivion brings her a great deal of pain and fatigue when she immediately revives. For this reason, she can be defeated in spell card matches with danmaku even though she's invincible. It should be noted though, that this fatigue may be completely mental since she needs no sustenance such as food or sleep to stay alive. Though never clearly described, Mokou appears to have some sort of control over fire. Many of her spell cards symbolize phoenix imagery, though this is most likely an aesthetic choice by Mokou (due to the phoenix being symbolic of immortality) rather than having any real meaning. The fact it took the combined efforts of her, Kaguya, and several rabbits to put out a forest fire in her Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red article implies that while she's capable of starting and increasing fire, she might not necessarily be able to extinguish it. Backstory Mokou was born as a daughter to the Fujiwara family during the Asuka and Nara periods. It's been estimated that it was around 700CE (i.e., currently about 1300 years old). It seems that she was an unwanted child because she wasn't allowed to go out in public. Around 1300 years ago, Kaguya Houraisan embarrassed Mokou's father – and entire family – by presenting him with impossible requests when he asked for her hand in marriage (as had happened with many other young men). Mokou grew to resent the moon princess, and searched for a long time for a way to spite her, but Kaguya ran away by returning to the moon before Mokou could take revenge. She finally found a way, by making an attempt to steal the Hourai Elixir for herself that Kaguya left for the Emperor of Japan of that time because it was something very important to Kaguya. She followed a group of soldiers led by a man named Iwakasa in secret, who were going up what is now Mount Fuji. However, it was difficult for the young girl to climb the mountain alone without proper equipment, so she quickly ran out of energy. This was then Iwakasa realized that she was present, so he helped her and they continued on, reaching the summit as one group. Once there, Mokou discovered that the group of soldiers planned to fling the jar into the fires of the volcano to destroy it, on orders from the current Emperor of Japan. As they were about to throw it in, the goddess Konohana-Sakuyahime, who calms the eruptions of Mount Fuji, appeared and forbid the group to throw the jar into the volcano because Mount Fuji's volcanic activities would restart should they do so. She explained to them that it was in fact the Hourai Elixir, the elixir of immortality. She gave the command to go to Yatsugatake where her older sister Iwanagahime handles immortality and unchangingness dwelt. The soldiers tried to light the jar on fire, but Sakuyahime's powers prevented it. What happened after is unclear; Mokou believes that Iwakasa's men were killed by Konohana during their night watch because they tried to take the elixir for themselves as Iwakasa and Mokou slept. As the two got further down, Mokou was finally possessed by the desire for immortality, so she murdered Iwakasa and stole it from him, consuming it and thus became immortal. After achieving immortality, she had an undying body, but humans who don't grow older aren't able to live as an ordinary humans, so until she drifted to Gensokyo, she moved from place to place, never stopping to dwell in one location. She spent three hundred years in isolation, away from the hateful eyes of people. For three hundred years after that, she would destroy anything that crossed her path, but after that, she spent three hundred years in boredom as the youkai couldn't hold her interest any longer. It's assumed that during these six hundred years she appeared in Gensokyo. It's unknown exactly when Mokou came to Gensokyo, but after nine hundred years total, she found out that Kaguya did not actually return to the moon but continued a life of escape, and that Kaguya also became one with an undying body. Mokou was ecstatic in discovering someone who was in the same mess she was in. Since then Mokou and Kaguya have mutually killed each other day in, day out for about 300 years. After the incident of Imperishable Night, perhaps due to the influence of Eientei accepting patients who come for medical examinations, she also started creating her own connection with the humans of the Human Village by taking the position of an escort and guiding people through the bamboo forest who want to go to Eientei. She remains very reticent, however. On Maribel Hearn's trip to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost of several hundred years ago she met a girl who seems to be Mokou. She rescued her from a mouse or rabbit youkai, which then ran away and hid after "a girl entirely on fire" chased the youkai away without a word exchanged between the two. In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Hieda no Akyuu speculates that Mokou is a descendant of a hidden group of "youkai-killing ninja". People in general are doubtful of the clan's existence. Akyuu claims that Mokou feigns ignorance when asked about it. Relationships Kaguya Houraisan Mokou has despised Kaguya Houraisan for reasons mentioned in her backstory. When she surprisingly found Kaguya in Gensokyo after so many years of exile, and so close to where she lived, she was ecstatic that Kaguya was in the same mess she was. The two spent about 300 years slaughtering each other on a daily basis; Mokou described those days as "the joys of killing each other over and over" in Cage in Lunatic Runagate Chapter 4. Mokou's official profile also describes those days as "wonderful days", but she's grown to rather be annoyed at Kaguya's persistent attempts of trying to kill her, assassins or otherwise. When Mokou suspects Kaguya is returning to the moon in Cage in Lunatic Runagate, she is initially worried that the only other immortal person who was in the same situation she was would no longer be on Earth, although she does eventually come to terms with the possibility. Keine Kamishirasawa Mokou seems to have befriended Keine Kamishirasawa, describing her as the one of the few people who can understand her in the fourth chapter of Cage in Lunatic Runagate. Keine's sense of duty to protect all humans is no exception to Mokou, as she proclaimed to Kaguya's assassins in Imperishable Night's extra stage that she won't allow them to lay a hand on Mokou. Keine also traveled together with Mokou to see a flower viewing at the Hakurei Shrine in the continuation of Chapter 0 of Eastern and Little Nature Deity at the end of chapter 3. Sumireko Usami Initially annoyed by the high schooler, Mokou wins the battle finding herself appreciating the girl's power, and feeling a mutual fondness for her. Sumireko felt at ease around her. Past Rumi/Spooky Pep Spooky Pep is Mokou’s pet cat, who is the reincarnation of a former villain. Mokou saved Spooky Pep from the abuse of Shadow Dedede, and she won’t let anyone hurt her again. Shadow Dedede Mokou hates him with a burning flaming passion, more than she hates Kaguya. Category:Extra Bosses Category:Corruption Users Category:Heroes